A Very Truthful and Daring Harry Potter Truth or Dare
by hermioneeponinelovegood
Summary: The Harry Potter students that ever went to Hogwarts with Harry P. come to the Great Hall for a game of Truth or Dare . Please review with truths and dares for the characters. If you have a truth or dare for a character that isn't there they will appear in the chapter that your review appears in. The pairings are Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Luna, Draco/Astoria, and more.


A Very Daring and Truthful Harry Potter Truth or Dare

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so it won't be perfect. It has Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Luna, and some others that you will see in the story. Please review with truths and dares that you would like the characters to do and what you think of the story. Every student that Harry was ever in Hogwarts with will be there and it takes place after the battle of Hogwarts, but characters can come back from the dead in this and if the character isn't in it you can still give them a truth or dare and they will be there in the chapter that your truth or dare is in. If I do not get reviews than I will just make up the truths or the dares, and if I'm bored and have no new reviews I will make them up also, or ask friends or family to make them up.

Chapter 1: The Rules of Truth or Dare

(All students that were ever at Hogwarts with Harry dead or alive come into the Great Hall along with the Order, some teachers, and all Weasleys in Harry's generation)

Albus Dumbledore: Today we all gather today for a game of Truth or Dare hosted by a girl named Isabelle! (Slytherins and Hufflepuffs groan, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors look scared and excited) I will explain the rules for some of you that may not know them. The reviewers will send in truths or dares and you will have to complete them and if you don't there is a spell that will make you never exist. You will have veritaseram so you will be forced to tell the truth.

Isabelle: I'll make an example (makes paper airplane that lands on Hermione). Hermione, truth or dare?

Hermione: Why me! It's always me, Ron, or Harry! Umm... I guess truth.

Isabelle: (gives Hermione veritaseram) Do you want to marry Ron?

Hermione: (tries to fight the veritaserm) Not really.

Ron: (starts to sniffle) How? But I thought...

Hermione: (Veritaseram wears off) Ron! I'm too young to make those decisions! I'm only seventeen!

Ron: So you do love me!

Hermione: Umm...Yeah.

Isabelle: Just for this round I'm going to let Hermione choose the truth or dare.

Hermione: Harry, truth or dare?

Harry: Dare! Make it bad!

Hermione: I dare you to... snog a Slytherin Banner for two minutes.

Harry: That's easy! (snogs the banner)

Students: Eww!

Luna: There may be nargles on the banner. (checks banner for nargles) I think it's fine, but they could sneak on while you're snogging it.

Hermione: Wait! I wasn't done yet! You also have to recite wedding vows to it.

Neville: I think you're making Ginny mad, Hermione. (Ginny mutters hexes under her breath)

Harry: I'd prefer the banner than to marry her right now.

Ginny: What was that Harry?

Harry: Nothing! Will you, the chair, always be loyal to me, and wed me, Harry James Potter? (silence)

Hermione: Now for the kiss! (Harry kisses it)

Ginny: Nooooooooooo! You're making him cheat on me!

Hermione: You haven't been together since the battle of hogwarts.

Ginny: But we're so cute together! (Dumbledore puts silencing charm on them while they give each other glares)

Ron: Hermione doesn't mind anyway, she loves me!

Hermione: ...Right.

Ron: Good enough.

Isabelle: What did you want her to say?

Ron: (in a dramatic tone) You, Ronald Bilius Weasley mean the world to me and if you could not be with me I would kill myself, for it would be better than to never have you.

Ginny: Harry definitely thinks that about me! (Harry in a deep conversation with Hermione) Or at least I thought he did.

(Ginny and Ron argue about who is more attractive, meanwhile, the students take a poll about it and Ginny won looks but Ron won peronality and loyalty, though very close.

Draco: (speaking over the shouting) Why don't we just stop this stupid game!

Dumbledore: (To Isabelle) Could we?

Isabelle: Fine, but then tomorrow it will be until lunch!

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Draco: Nooooooo!

Isabelle: This is the end for today, but please remember to review! If you don't I'll just make them up then, though.


End file.
